


Fierce Competition

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I ran the test twice because it seemed so unlikely.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fierce Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 728 "Bingo"

“I got the test results back on the samples Jimmy gave me,” said Kasie. “Actually, I ran it twice because it seemed so unlikely, but… the victim and the suspect _both_ had significant amounts of PCP in their systems, and there were traces in the teapot recovered from the scene.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” said McGee.

Kasie blinked. “ _Thank goodness?_ ”

“No, I mean, now this is a drug investigation,” McGee said quickly, “which are never easy. But it’s reassuring to know that a bunch of old ladies didn’t just decide to commit murder at a BINGO game.” 

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed.

THE END


End file.
